Traume
by AutumnKrystal
Summary: It's just a Traüme.. Yeah of course it is. With two guys who just happen to be real.. Why are we dreaming of each other? Part 1 of the One Shot series between Mein Leben and Mein Weltan. HERE you will find out who the lovers will be in Mein Weltan.


**ATTENTION: THIS IS THE DISCLAIMER! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO READ THIS SO YOU DONT HAVE TO ASK QUESTIONS LATER PEOPLE! Jeez. This is the first oneshot between TF1 and TF2. I'm pretty happy about it. It was written while listening to the Halo: Reach Soundtrack - Overture. **

**Anyway, the parts in the italics that are regular are referring to certain mechs. You'll get it as you read. He and Him are two different mechs. So yeah. Read on and review so I can post the next one shot. Also this story has some wording referred to a new favorite story of mine by Hearts of Eternity. The story is Surface of the Sun. I liked her reason of why Sunny is so into himself and why he takes to calling out. And yeah.**

_The only thing I was aware of was the dark. And the solid body beneath me, and the one at my back. I knew in a second, I was dreaming again. _He _had his arms around me again. _His _were rested across my body, hands resting on the _others_ body. They felt the same, but I felt safe. I felt loved, different from my father. My eyes opened, soft blue staring into the dark as if I could somehow find a way to see the faces of those who held me. _

I visited them every night as I slept. When my dreams first happened, I thought _He_ was a figment of my imagination. But not even _I _could come up with something as crazy as him.

_I felt warmth slide through my being, a soft reverberating rumble sliding along my skin. _He _was waking up. But if _He _was, __that meant.. Hands, both rough but playful, ran along my arm, sending tingles down to my toes. _His_ arms moved, sliding across my torso and sending shivers across my skin. I felt _His_ laughter against my back, _His_ nasal ridge running across my neck and ear. Another shiver broke out and I couldn't help but hide my face in _His_ brothers neck. _He _was laughing as well, hands cupping the small of my back as _His_ hands ran lightly up my stomach. _

For some reason when we first met, _He_ and I couldn't hear each others names. You know, after we got through wrestling. For awhile, it was just _He_ and I, then one day _He _wasn't there. I was scared, and I know, why be scared of a dream? Shouldn't I have been happy things were back to normal? ..I wasn't. So I ran. I ran in my dream.

_I knew where this was heading. Five months with these two were horrible, and they were _just _dreams. They always messed with me like this, but I had my revenge. _His _hands trailed over my ribs, and I could feel his weight shifting behind me._

The scenery changed from the crazy ones and my usual comfortable break room scene molted to a more outside place. It was bright, but not too much. Soft breezes leaving me pleasantly thrilled, and the sky shinning in colors I wasn't aware of. My breathe was caught in my throat and I couldn't help but stare in awe all around me. So entranced by the view, I didn't even notice _Him_ behind me. At least until he made a rather rude comment.

_The dream took a turn when I found myself against the ground, both of them laying above me. I could feel they're optics trailing every bit of my skin that was exposed. Which wasn't a lot. Even though they loved playing with me, never had we gone as further then sweet nuzzling and soft kisses._

For awhile it was only _Him_ and I, and God was it horrible. I could say several words that would apply to _Him_, and my patience was slowly coming undone the longer we were stuck together. Nothing was good when this mech said it, never nice and always calling me names that I knew I should be angry about. About how I constantly annoyed _Him_, by coming to his place of rest. Not like I could help it, believe me.

He_ laid his hand above my shoulder, and I could hear his body straining as he leaned over and down against me. _His _hands came from no where, again running those digits around my stomach and daringly up over my chest._

After a month and two weeks stuck with his incessant comments about me, I snapped. In my own opinion, what I had said to _Him_ wasn't really bad at all. Really it shouldn't have had the effect it did on him.

_**I was fed up with his comments, my blood pumping double time in order to keep up with my heart. A burning sensation in my arm and hand, as nails dug deeply, piercing skin in chance that it would stop me from speaking my mind. **_

_**"**__Primus you little glitch, why do you keep coming back here? Your ruining my beautiful place with your pit- spawned, filthy, dim-spark presence. Alpha Trion, just go jump in a smelter!__**"**_

_**I remember for some reason it hurt a lot more then it should have. His voice was dull in my ears, but I could tell he quietened when I turned around. He was silent, but the look on his face was full of surprise and confusion. I also knew the look on my face must have been condescending.**_

_**"**__God, you are.. You..__**" His face took on a smirk as my foot stomped on the ground. Obviously he thought he had won something. But i'll never forget the look he had on after. "**__Your such an _**_UGLY_**_ person, you realize that? Like, all the way down to your core! ARG, you may be pretty on the outside, what ever your damn name is, but NO ONE will ever want to be around you because how you are on the inside. Your like a freaking _**_Monster_**_!__**" **_

I felt bad after that, the look on his face spoke of the past and knowing my luck, I hit a soft spot. I expected him to you know, crush me, or kill me. Die in my dream, gag. But when his eyes gained back the look of the present he only stared at me with calm blue optics, completely quiet. He was scrutinizing me again, looking over me as if I had changed somehow, but I could see it. The way he moved, the way his optics were aligned, even though he was trying to appear as if what I said didn't bother him.. It did.

_They're hands one me now and I can't stop myself from squirming. _He _runs those devious things down my short clad thigh, as _His_ gentle movements against my stomach calm me. They knew how I ticked._

_His_ demeanor afterward changed almost immediately the next time we met. He wasn't exactly kind, but more tolerable to my presence. It wasn't until three sleep cycles passed that _He _returned. And they seemed quite shocked they had both been dreaming of me. Apparently, to them, they thought I was a figment of their sleep as well. With both of them my sleep was so exciting, that sometimes when I woke up I was in need of another recharge. On Doctor Hatchet's orders of course.

_I wasn't exactly sure any more, on who was who and who was doing what. I just knew I was warm and perfectly happy. With both of them leaning over me, being gentle and loving towards me, it was hard not to be happy._

It wasn't fair really. It was always so _dark_ when I looked at them. No matter how much light there was in the room, I could never see them clearly. But over the months talking, we knew just about everything about each other. Just not how we looked, and each others names. Well of course, they knew each others names, just not mine. So.. We came up with our own.

_I knew it before I felt it. My conscious mind was waking up, not because I was fully rested, but that someone on the outside was calling my name. I could feel the growls of engines all around me, they were mad. I could feel their hands grasping me tightly, in a half-hearted try to keep me with them. I reached out for them, but saw my hand being eaten away by nothing. My gaze slid up and rested on them, mouth parting just as theirs were._

It wasn't fair!

His _name left me first and then _He._ As my world slowly _brightened up to _seeing my father by my bedroom window_, dreams slowly coming to _reality_.

"Astrum.. Tarasso.."

_"Farica.."_


End file.
